


秘闻

by Marigold5665



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold5665/pseuds/Marigold5665
Summary: 车注意，私设注意，半公开场合注意。





	秘闻

他們的視線相對，仿佛燧石被擦亮的那瞬間，情慾在黏稠膠著的空氣中一觸即發。

里昂·肯尼迪很清楚這裡可不是解決問題的好地方。薄薄的墻壁並不能完全隔絕遠處宴會傳來的人聲鼎沸，燈光從門縫透進來，他只能看清那身色澤濃郁暗紅的高開叉旗袍，還有其下明艷動人的一雙腿——好吧，已經開始纏在自己身上了。

“你吃醋了嗎，帥哥？”

女人總是喜歡明知故問。里昂歎了口氣，手臂的力氣卻不減，低下頭去吻被自己壓在墻邊的黑髮美人。

為了任務、為了任務……不管怎樣對自己暗示，在看見那個色瞇瞇的老頭把手放在艾達腰上摸來摸去的時候，他都差點就要衝過去用拳頭招呼那張臉了。

想到剛才那一幕，里昂的臉色更加陰沉下來。他摁住艾達不安分的腿根，那條腿纖細得幾乎一隻手就能握過來。

“你讓我當你的男伴，是為了向我展示怎麼和任務對象調情嗎？”

白宮特工什麼時候可以成熟一點？艾達頗為感慨地歎了口氣，沒急著擺脫大掌的桎梏，只是又湊上前吻了他一下，舌尖殘留著香檳和奶油的甜味。

“下次不會再出現這種情況了，好嗎？”

現在當務之急是安撫好這頭獨佔慾發作的獅子，免得自己連這個清潔間的門都走不出去。

安撫性的輕吻似乎起到了它應有的效果，里昂粗重的呼吸漸漸平緩下來，看上去冷靜了不少。艾達盯著他的藍眼睛，儘管在黑暗中，也依然透著明亮的神采。

就在艾達以為里昂即將放過她的時候，寬大的手掌沿著大腿緩慢上移，指腹的槍茧滑過旗袍的開叉處，輕輕覆上她的腰。

“我得討點好處，艾達……否則我不會放你走。”

他這麼說著，收緊手臂圈緊懷抱裡的纖瘦腰身，另一只手明顯感覺到了艾達光裸的後背在陣陣顫栗。他將嘴唇貼上面前柔軟的脖頸，輕輕用牙尖扯著她的蕾絲項圈，更像是一種無聲的佔有。

看來狼犬可沒這麼好哄。細碎的吻痕逐漸攀上她的脖頸，艾達被鼻息熱氣撩撥得忍不住想掙扎著避開。他們的身體已經彼此都很熟悉，在里昂的膝蓋別進她的腿間磨蹭之前，艾達已經能感受到自己的動情。

旗袍的用料是上好的織錦緞，質感垂墜絲滑，上面用金紅線绣著騰飛的鳳凰。現在那隻鳳凰就被里昂把控於股掌之間，精細的布料被蹭得發皺，隨後艾達在一次稍微用力的碾壓挑逗中忍不住低低叫出了聲。

“……別弄皺我的裙子。”

里昂知道這句話的含義。他的腿配合地收回，在後背遊走的手伸進了艾達的裙擺，不出意料，隔著內褲也摸到了一手濕滑。

你不該穿著這個出門。里昂在心裡默念，用指尖勾住丁字褲的繫帶把它挑鬆，方便手指接下來的長驅直入。

……還是說她就是為了勾引自己才來的這一出？

艾達敏銳地察覺到了男伴的心不在焉，雖說她默認了這一切的發生，但是時間緊迫，說不定下一刻就會有人推門進來，還是得速戰速決。

她抬頭對上里昂的藍眼睛，主動將嘴唇送上去的同時刻意用小腹去蹭男人的手。她極少做這種取悅人的事情，從來都只有白宮特工取悅她的份——不管是不是在床上。

里昂多少明白她的顧慮，雖然自己已經硬得發漲了，但他還是決定懲罰一下這隻不聽話的壞貓咪。

男人的手指輕輕撥開內褲下閉合的濕濡花唇，指腹按在頂端的位置不緊不慢地揉弄。這可比大腿磨蹭幾下來得更刺激，艾達已經濕透了，她小聲地喘著氣，似乎在祈求他快點進行下一步。

偏不。

里昂手指始終只在外陰遊走，一直換著法子折磨那粒鼓脹的蜜豆，揉夠了就用指尖彈撥點弄，兩指時不時夾幾下毛髮稀疏的大陰唇，用時快時慢的速度讓艾達在高潮的邊緣徘徊不定，就是不肯給個痛快。他享受著艾達急促的喘息，以及因為快感越併越攏的腿根。他把女間諜的大腿分開，手指憑藉感覺撥開那個窄小的入口。

“告訴我，艾達，今天想用哪裡高潮？”

艾達又好氣又好笑，她不知道里昂從哪裡學來了這種亂七八糟的台詞，但這種情況也沒法停下，只能忍著自己的不滿和羞恥低聲道。

“我不能選擇前後各一次嗎，帥哥。”

貪心的小貓。里昂總算放過她，加快了手上的速度讓她奔赴快感頂峰。敏感的陰蒂受不了長時間的撥弄很快就繳械投降，在陰道口緊縮的同時，卻從內裡噴出一道斷斷續續的水柱，濺濕了里昂的西褲。

艾達不太樂意被觸碰前面的原因也是這個——畢竟事後的清理很麻煩，在兩個人都很疲倦的情況下還要換床單可是件累活。

可惜看不見艾達潮吹的樣子。里昂甩了甩手上濕淋淋的水液，總算把手指頂入空虛已久的肉穴。穴口已經習慣了外物的入侵，將指頭嚴絲合縫地包裹住，主動收緊了內壁不肯放開。里昂貼在她的耳邊吻一下耳垂，慢慢地添加手指開拓著穴道，在體內攪出咕啾咕啾的水聲。

TBC


End file.
